The Diary of Vincent Wright
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: A diary fic for Prince Vince. Follow him through the thirty days leading up to the Ball in Saint-Lyon. Will he get the lovely Princess Sabrina to be his dance partner, or will she be whisked away by a superstar prince? Read to find out! First in a series. Please R&R!
1. August 31st

**Okay, so I KNOW I shouldn't start anything else, but I have a teensy bit of writer's block on my other stories, and this one won't leave my brain. I wanted to do all my fics in an updating cycle, but it isn't working out. So now, I will just be updating whatever I am inspired to. ^v^ I hope you all understand! **

**Anyway, this diary fic is the first of several, I hope to do one for all the princes, even *SPOILER* Tony. ;P Each one will have a different name for the princess, and do not tie in with each other. Heehee. I really hope you like it! Each chapter will be more of a drabble than anything else, really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Debut. Natsume forever!**

* * *

><p><em>August 31st.<em>

_Hey there, Diary, it's me, Prince Vince! Okay, first of all, let's get one thing straight - don't EVER tell ANYONE that you exist, 'kay? Not that I don't like you or anything, but I'd get made fun of BIG TIME. Especially if Michael ever got ahold of you… ugh. Okay, let's just not think about that, alright? I'll just keep you real well hidden! _

_So, I'm on a boat to go to the Flower Kingdom. It's pretty far from my home in the River Kingdom… but I'm sure it's gonna be a great adventure! I'm going for the Ball in Saint-Lyon, which is in like a month. Don't ask me why I'm going so early, but hey, more time for fishin'! Hehe. And pranking the natives… eheheh. _

_I wonder what the princess is like? My mama says she's really charming and beautiful… but I'm not so sure. I mean, come on, I bet she just likes dresses and gossip an' stuff. But maybe if she's a good dancer, I can consider her for a partner! When Mama and Papa sent me away, (by myself, which is pretty cool, huh?), they said that I have to find a partner for the ball. I must be a very responsible thirteen year old for them to let me go alone! … Okay, well, not exactly alone… they sent my butler with me. To 'keep an eye on me'. Why do I need an eye on me?! Sounds gross. Hehe, I bet pranking this princess will be fun! _

_Oops, gotta go now, Sergei is searching for me. If I stay here, he might actually find me! And that would be dreadful, if he didn't open that door with the bucket of paint above it first… meheh. I hope it doesn't spill, because the boat is rocking… … ah well! I have to go find a better hiding place and you, my dear Diary, will not fit. Bye~!_

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! Please leave a review, I read every one and they just make my day. (Plus encourage me to update, wink wink nudge nudge. ;P)<strong>

**Ja ne~!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	2. September 1st

**And here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PD.**

* * *

><p><em>September 1st.<em>

_Phew, it's late, Diary! But I just HAD to tell you about today! So, guess what? Guess! GUESS! Ugh, fine, I'll tell you. I met the princess! Her name is Sabrina, and man, she IS pretty… really pretty. With short brown hair, and big brown eyes. And so sweet and nice, she really is somethin'! When I first bumped into her… well, okay, let me write it like this, you'll feel it more._

"_Yo, you're the princess here, right?" I walked up to her and put my hands behind my head lazily. _

_She smiled cutely and winked, "that's right, I'm the princess!" _

_It's weird, but it almost seemed like she wasn't sure. Strange, huh? I grinned as charmingly as I could, brushing some of my blond hair from my green eyes. "Cool! My name's Vincent Wright, but you can just call me Vince!"_

_She smiled in the funniest way, closing her eyes and lacing her fingers as she pulled her arms straight. It was pretty adorable, actually. "My name is Sabrina. Nice to meet you!"_

_I nodded, "Princess Sabrina, huh? Nice to meet you, too!" Swinging my arms by my side a little bit, I continued, "this castle is so big! You'll have to show me around later!"_

_Sabrina looked caught a little off-guard. "Huh? Umm… I-I'd be happy to!" _

_I gave her a big thumbs-up, grinning madly. "Awesome! I feel like the two of us can become good friends!"_

_I held my breath, hoping that she wouldn't think I was being too… I dunno, pushy. But hey, this is how I am. She can like it or not. Yeah! The princess looked startled. "Really?"_

_I was still grinning… "Totally! Well, see you later!" _

_She smiled sweetly, "yeah, see you later!" _

_And then I ran off. I wanted to explore more, and anyways, I kinda felt weird around her. What is it, Diary? Tell me, I wanna know! Wait, wait a sec… I think I figured it out by myself! It's love at first sight! Yup, I'm in love with Princess Sabrina. Man, she is great. I'm gonna ask her to be my dance partner! Well, as soon as I get the courage… ooohh man, I'm beat. See you later, Diary._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Please review, I luv it! :D<strong>

**~Swaggy-chan**


End file.
